It is well known that in order to ensure uniform rivetting, which is imperative (particularly in the field of aeronautics) it is necessary to feed a riveting machine in the most uniform manner possible. Each rivet must arrive at the riveting station in the right direction and one by one. Now, a riveting machine may be fed by several types of rivets with different lengths, diameters and shapes of the head. It is thus necessary to establish separate storage devices each containing a particular type of rivet. It is then necessary to use a selection device for a particular type of rivet and means for distributing this rivet singly to a riveting machine.
At the present time, however, no device exists for distributing rivets singly capable of delivering rivets of different sizes and shapes, always in the same position, while guiding them correctly along their path.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome all these disadvantages and more particularly to create a device for distributing parts singly enabling parts of different sizes and shapes to be delivered, always in the same position. Such a device must be simple, low in cost, and easy to use and manufacture.